herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Fenton
Madeline "Maddie" Fenton is a character from Danny Phantom. She is the mother of Danny and Jazz, and the wife of Jack Fenton. She likes hunting ghosts with her husband Jack, and is famous for her inventions she makes. She also wears a face mask that makes her look like Catwoman. She was voiced by Kath Soucie, who has also voiced Miriam Pataki, Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille, Betty DeVille, Dexter's Mom, Kanga, Wendy Darling, Fifi La Fume, Tuffy, Cadpig, Rolly, Ray Ray Lee, Lola Bunny, Annabelle, Collette, Danielle and other several other animated female characters. Appearance Maddie has shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She usually is always seen wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots. Her suit also has a belt, which has a pouch for her equipment, and a rubber hood, which she usually wears, along with a pair of black lab googles with red lenses. In the series, Maddie is seen wearing a blue jumpsuit with long black gloves and boots and a black belt with one pouch. She is sometimes seen wearing her jumpsuit hood in some episodes. She also wore her jumpsuit hood in the intro. Personality Maddie is an accomplished martial artist (ninth degree black belt) as well as marksman and technical whiz. Maddie, despite her obsession with ghosts, absolutely loves her family and will do anything to defend them. Maddie has known both Jack and Vlad since college, and during that time had been unaware of Vlad's feelings for her. Even in the present, she views Vlad as just a friend, despite Vlad's attempt to amend that opinion. In "Maternal Instinct" Vlad declares his feelings to Maddie, feelings which Maddie does not return nor appreciate- especially when he speaks poorly about Jack. After this, Vlad falls into Maddie's ill-graces. In "Reign Storm," when Vlad claims to have saved Danny's life, Maddie's opinion of Vlad improves out of gratitude, but she continues to harbor a mixed opinion towards him. It has since been consistently shown that she still doesn't trust him. Maddie has always stayed true to her family and she always defends Jack against Vlad whenever Vlad has spoken ill of him. Danny used to be really close with Maddie when he was little and despite not being as close to her now, still loves and looks up to her. Danny's mother is a firm believer in what can be strongly evidenced or scientifically "proven" (in the Danny Phantom universe, that includes ghosts) and is more rational than her husband. Like Jack, she's none too friendly towards ghosts, though she's not quite as fond of destroying them outright. In her own words, "Well, we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Trivia *She is similar to Bulma from the Dragon Ball series, Dexter's mom from Dexter's Laboratory and Pearl from Steven Universe. *When Maddie wears her jumpsuit hood, she looks a lot like Catwoman, but without the cat ears. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Exorcists Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Inventors